Naruto: Random Adventure
by Projectrain
Summary: A random take on Naruto(the series and the manga). Crazy characters and weird events to the original Naruto plot. Something I just came up with. It's a crack fic. Read and R&R.


**Author's Notes: Hello everybody! It's Projectrain here! I have to admit, I'm enjoying the fanfiction experience immensely, it's helped so much in my english, although I still need a lot more work Hehehe! To all those who still read 'My sister Hinata' and 'For The Love of Family', then I'm just letting you know that I'm not abandoning those fics, although I'll have to change and arrange a lot of things in my 'For The Love of Family' fic. This is just something random I came up with. Like it or hate it, it's your choice. Feel free to flame if you want XD...**

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaf. All looked promising for this developing and tranquil place.

"I'm gonna be Hokage, believe it!" Until one eleven year old blonde had to ruin it.

"How long has he been doing that?" The Sandaime Hokage asked one of his ANBU subordinate while still staring at the hyper active knucklehead.

They were in Sarutobi's office with Naruto, who had beed apprehended for painting the Hokage monument.

"Since we caught him-"

"Believe it!" Naruto cheered.

"Yes?" Sarutobi asked his operative to continue.

"Since we caught-"

"Believe it!" Naruto continued.

Everyone stared at the boy for a long time, silently waiting for the inevitable mantra. The boy just looked at everyone innocently.

"...What?" Naruto asked after a pause.

"...Continue Neko," Sarutobi said.

"We caught him painting the Hokage monument."

"Hey, you can't prove it's me!" Naruto retorted.

"You were the only one in the vicinity," Neko deadpanned, although it was very difficult to tell because of her mask.

"So?"

"We found you with the paint."

"So?"

"...You even continued painting while we were still there."

"So-wait, really?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Really." Neko said seriously.

"You still can't prove jack!" Naruto shouted after a while.

"I think she just did Naruto. Why did you paint the monument?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"Well...All the faces looked ugly so I tried to make them better!" Naruto replied cheerfully, oblivious to the fact that he just insulted the past leaders of Konoha.

Sarutobi's brow twicthed, his face was detailed and to the point on that monument, but he couldn't find fault in the boy's antics.

"Naruto you just can't-"

"And you should have seen how they made your face...gross," Naruto said with a wrinkle of his nose.

"What's so gross about it?!" Sarutobi suddenly found himself on the defensive at Naruto's attitude.

"It was the worsed. It had a big head and everything. I think I saw a booger in your nose too, couldn't pick it for you though," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"...Just...go Naruto," Sarutobi forced out as he struggled to keep his composure. What the hell is wrong with this blonde?

"Mkay!" Naruto chirped and quickly jumped out of a window.

"What the hell?!" Neko screamed in surprise and worry as she rushed to the window which Naruto had jumped through, desperately searching for the blonde. She saw him face first on the ground. To her surprise, the boy just got up and left as if he didn't just fall six stories off a building.

"It's alright, the Kyuubi's chakra assists in his healing," Sarutobi said offhandedly, like it was an everyday occurence.

Neko looked at Sarutobi incredulously. How could he be so calm about this? The boy had practically tried to commit suicide!

Sasuke Uchiha, the village heartthrob, was walking on the streets of Konoha to the academy. He kept his emo demeanor in check as all the girls, as well as some women, eyed him hungrily. He was used to things like this from early childhood, it wasn't as if he was going to entertain any of their fantasies however.

"Pssst" Sasuke thought he heard something, but continued to walk none the less.

"Psssssssssst!" Sasuke looked around, trying to find out were the voice was coming from.

"Pssssssssssssssst!" Sasuke looked at his side and found himself staring at a hobbo in a alley.

"Psssssssssssssssssssssst-oh, you looking at me," The hobbo said.

Sasuke just gave a blank stare.

"Hey kid, spare some change?" The man asked.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"If you do then I can make it worth your while," the hobbo continued.

Sasuke just sniffed.

"I'm an Uchiha, I don't need anything!"

"Tch, I'm warning you kid, gimme money!" The hobbo said angrily.

Sasuke looked at him impassively and gave him the middle finger before he started to walk to the academy.

"You prick! Hey everyone! Sasuke's looking for a shag!" The hobbo screamed, sealing the Uchiha's fate.

Sasuke suddenly froze when he felt the temperature drop around him.

"Shit!" He cursed when he heard a stampede of girls coming after him. He ran faster towards the academy, hell bent on surviving.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed the fan girls that were after him.

"Motherfucker!" Sasuke uncharastically cursed some more as he approached a dead end of an alley. Why he chose this path of all place was still beyond him.

"There he is!" The fan girls screamed as they charged at the Uchiha.

A piercing scream could be heard throughout Konoha.

The students started to fill in Iruka's class as he decided to start.

"Okay kids, let's do roll call," Iruka said chearfully.

"Ami?" Iruka called.

"Here!" Ami said.

"...Naruto?" Iruka called.

There was no reply.

"Naruto! Are you here?!" Iruka screamed, right in Naruto's face.

"Yes, I'm here! Believe it!" Naruto screamed back, with spit flyiing everywhere.

"Why didn't you answer the first time?!" Iruka kept screaming.

"Becuase I was thinking of ramen! Believe it!" Naruto screamed.

"Why the hell do you keep saying believe it?!" Iruka screamed with his big headed justu.

Sasuke chose that time to barge through the door and bolt to his seat. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"What are you looking at?!" The uchiha snapped, making everyone look the other way, except Naruto.

"Hey teme, where are your clothes?!" Naruto asked as he walked up to the Uchiha.

"The hell if I know, stupid fan girls. At least I have my boxers on" That's when he caught every girl eyeing him like a piece of meat...Shit!

"Sasuke-kun," Ino and Sakura said dreamily and then they glared at each other.

Naruto tripped on his footing and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Naruto quickly pulled away and bolted to his seat, pretending like nothing ever happened.

"Arrfgg! Dobe germs! The horror, the horror!" Sasuke shouted as he proceeded to wipe his mouth with soap that came from nowhere.

All the girls were about to kill Naruto, but a voice stopped them.

"Today we're going to have the graduation exam everybody," Mizuki said, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked curiously.

"None of your business!" Mizuki said in contempt.

"I can feel myself slowly becoming stupid!" Sasuke grimaced as he continued to scrub his tongue.

Naruto performed his sexy justu.

"Mizuki-sensei," Naruto maoned with a provocative stance.

Every guy in the class fainted from a nose bleeds.

"Gah! Shit, there's blood everywhere!" Ino screamed and then fainted on the spot.

Sakura just looked pale.

Once everyone was back to normal, and the blood was cleaned, they began the test.

"Naruto, you fail!" Mizuki screamed in anger.

"But I didn't even do anything yet," Naruto said from his seat.

"...Oh," Mizuki said. He got ahead of himself.

"Okay Naruto, you're up," Iruka said.

As soon as Naruto was within range Mizuki screamed, "You fail!"

"What the hell? Stop saying that already," Iruka said irritably.

Naruto did the test and he indeed failed in the end.

"You can say it now," Iruka sighed to his fellow teacher.

"...Say what?" Mizuki asked confusedly.

Iruka brow twitched at that.

Naruto was on the swing as he watched families together, he longed for something like that. His thoughts was promptly cut of when someone kicked him off the swing.

"Hey...Narugo," Mizuki forced out.

"It's Naruto," Naruto corrected as he rubbed his butt.

"Whatever Narumo. I know a way which you can become a genin," Mizuki said with a grin.

"Really, what?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Steal the forbiden scroll from the Hokage's office. It's a test so don't worry about getting in trouble," Mizuki said.

"Believe it!" Naruto cheered.

"..."

Naruto did as he was told and stole the scroll. He memorised the shadow clone jutsu and now he was waiting for Mizuki.

"Naruto? You stole the scroll," Iruka said in shock when he saw the blonde.

"Yep!" Naruto said happily.

"You little shit! What where you thinking?"

"I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!"

"...Is that really the only thing on your mind? The hell is wrong you?"

Iruka quickly saved Naruto from a huge shuriken.

"How do you throw something so big?" Iruka said as he eyed the shuriken.

"Hey, I don't ask questions, I just do it," Mizuki shrugged.

"So I'm guessing you must have somehow forced Naruto to steal the scroll, but why?" Iruka asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I hate this place. I mean really, they don't even have any bingo!" Mizuki said in anger.

"You're not even that old to play bingo," Iruka said.

"Come on man! Don't you see my white-eh- blooish hair?! Seriously though, how do you get hair like this from birth?!"

"You'll pay for betraying the leaf!" Iruka said, but he suddenly realized his back was injured.

"How the hell did that happen? I'm certainly sure that I wasn't injured when you threw that shuriken!" Iruka said in surprise and then suddenly fainted.

"...Wow...didn't see that coming," Mizuki said while scratching his head. He turned his head to Naruto, "Hey Narumi, you and I are gonna fight now. Don't ask why, but I hate your guts."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell! I said don't ask!"

"I'll save you Iruka sensei! Believe it!" Naruto screamed suddenly.

"Stop saying that!" Mizuki spat.

"You won't harm my teacher! Believe it!"

Mizuki threw his arms up in the air. What on earth was wrong with this kid?

Naruto used his shadow clones to beat up Mizuki. After he was done he decided to fart on the man face. Iruka was up again and watched as Naruto continued to fart on Mizuki's face.

"I think his had enough, Naruto," Iruka said as he pried the boy off of the traiter.

"Well done Naruto. I have something for you, so close your eyes," Iruka said.

Naruto closed his eyes and then felt something on his head. He opened his eyes and looked up at Iruka.

"What did you put on my head?" Naruto asked.

"Forehead protector, you're genin now, Naruto." Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be-"

"Stop, please, no more," Iruka pleaded. He was tired of hearing that mantra.

"..."

Naruto looked like he was ready to blow. Iruka sighed.

"Okay, Okay!" Iruka groaned.

"I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed so loud that he blew Iruka a few feet away.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. He was a ninja now! He could not wait for the many adventures he would experience from it. Tomorrow looked very promising indeed.


End file.
